This invention relates to a self-contained mobile scrap fragmentizer. In the embodiment disclosed in this application, the fragmentizer is intended to be constructed as an attachment to a hydraulic-powered vehicle such a backhoe. The hydraulic power supply of the backhoe is used to power the self-contained scrap fragmentizer.
The purpose of the apparatus is to reduce large volume light steel and other metal structures into small, chopped-up pieces of scrap metal which are therefore very dense, compact and easy to transport. Scrap iron and steel is sold by the ton. The more scrap per unit of volume, the easier and less expensive per ton to transport. This fact provides a substantial incentive for scrap to be reduced to a dense form before resale and recycling.
Light steel (sheet steel) is used for structures which enclose large volumes of empty space, for example, oil drums. The value of oil drums as scrap is very low because of the relatively low weight which can be transported in a single load, on, for example, a truck or rail car. In other words, when transporting, for example, empty oil drums, it is mostly air which is being transported. However, when chopped or fragmentized into small pieces, a very substantial quantity of light steel can be transported in a single load. Its value as scrap is therefore greatly increased.
The present invention is intended to fragmentize into suitable small pieces of scrap such things as oil drums, discarded washing machines, stoves, dishwashers, water heaters, refrigerators, file cabinets, car and truck bodies and many other sheet steel products.
Presently, such products are reduced to scrap by a "fragmentizer"--a stationary machine which can occupy up to one-half acre and cost between four and seven million dollars. Such fragmentizers are powered by a 1000 to 3000 horsepower electric or diesel electric motor, and therefore use large quantities or electric power or diesel fuel.
Fragmentizers create large amounts of dust and noise and present a high visual profile. The machines operate at very high speeds of up to 900 rpm of the main rotor, and therefore require considerable maintenance. The main rotor has a number of swinging hammers which flail at the steel structure and pound it into fragments by knocking lumps of metal off of the scrap. This causes extensive wear on the fragmentizer. Such fragmentizers can produce between 500 and 1200 tons of scrap per 40 hour week. The scrap must be transported to the fragmentizer since it is stationary.
In contrast, the invention according to this application uses energy already available from the hydraulic system of a vehicle such as a backhoe or similar type of construction equipment. The main rotor runs at a much slower speed, and cuts the steel rather than pounding it to bits. This creates much less noise and wear. The compact size of the apparatus permits it to be moved to locations where the scrap is located. An apparatus according to the present invention can very inexpensively produce about 200 tons of scrap per 40 hour week.